This invention relates to a food product and in particular to a frozen, cream-style, starch-containing product which is consumable after microwave preparation without stirring. The invention has particular utility in the production and preparation of a hot drinkable cream-style soup, but can also extend to sweetened dessert products such as custards and milk shakes and to savoury products such as sauces and gravies.